Les rêves de Mila
by Kahouete
Summary: Mila a toujours eut une sorte de don de voyance par les rêves. Capable de rêver de choses anodines, elle apprendra plus tard que son pouvoir peut être bien plus terrifiant et horrible qu'il n'y paraît. Elle seule pourra décider si elle pourra vivre avec les conséquences qui en découleront ou pas...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous, je viens poster une fiction sans prétention parmi les talents présents sur ce site. Je n'ai pas encore décidé combien de chapitres elle va contenir mais je peux déjà vous assurer que je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Je sais ce que c'est de commencer à lire une fiction, l'adorer et puis rester en plan pendant des années sans avoir de suite...**

 **J'espère très sincèrement que ma fiction vous plaira et que vous me donnerez votre avis dans les reviews.**

 **Je précise que l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et que je ne touche rien du tout avec cette histoire.**

 **Je vous laisse avec le prologue, bonne lecture =)**

* * *

L'Angleterre s'était drapée dans un voile de tristesse, de peur et d'horreur. Le grand mage sombre, qui s'était donné le titre de Lord, s'était proclamé chef du pays et semblait jouir du pouvoir qu'il avait sur les habitants.

Ses fidèles serviteurs, connus sous le nom de Mangemorts, le servaient avec honneur et n'hésitaient pas, pour certains, à donner corps et âme lors de leurs missions.

Le Lord, qui s'accordait à dire que seule la pureté du sang devait prospérer au sein de la communauté magique, avait fait en sorte qu'un groupe de ses fidèles, fasse passer le message et ce, par tous les moyens. Personne n'était à l'abri. Les moldus étaient les premières proies des mercenaires et se retrouvaient humiliés, torturés ou encore tués sans remords pour la folie d'un homme.

Pouvions-nous encore dire que le Lord était un homme ? Cela était difficile à dire, son esprit calculateur avait développé des capacités et avait intégré les pires horreurs concernant la magie noire au point d'en infecter son physique. « L'homme » n'avait d'humain que son corps, le reste était contaminé par les crimes affreux qu'il avait commis pour le plaisir. Ses mains aux longs doigts étaient blafardes, tout comme le reste de sa peau. Son visage, autrefois si charmant était devenu plat, comparable à celui des serpents qu'il affectionnait tant. Même ses yeux avaient changé en prenant cette couleur semblable au sang.

Tom Jedusor avaient définitivement fait place à un nouveau personnage inquiétant, sombre et froid comme la Mort. Il avait même reprit ce nom pour parfaire son image et ainsi voir la terreur dans les yeux de ses victimes. Lord Voldemort savait, en se créant son pseudonyme que le monde magique aurait bien trop peur de le dire à voix haute et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à châtier les imbéciles qui oserait le profaner pour un simple acte de « courage ».

Bien entendu, il connaissait le petit groupe de personne qui tentait vainement de l'arrêter. Le chef rebelle était un vieillard amoureux des moldus qui croyait naïvement que l'amour était plus fort que la mort. Il était tellement stupide et ses pauvres actions contre lui étaient tellement risibles que Voldemort ne les prenait pas sérieusement comme une menace et continuait donc à envoyer ses fidèles en mission.

Il y eut bien cette seule fois où l'Ordre du Phoenix avait réussi à le surprendre et lui prendre, par la même occasion, un couple de Mangemorts faisant partit du cercle le plus restreint. Quand il avait appris la nouvelle, il était tombé dans une colère froide et avait exécuté le malheureux qui lui avait apporté l'information ainsi que deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, n'ayant pas eu le réflexe de la quitter rapidement.

Il avait fait en sorte que ce regrettable accident ne se reproduise pas et en cette fin de juillet, il pensait sincèrement que rien ne pourrait le nuire. Mais il se trompait et ça, il l'apprendrait quelques mois plus tard.


	2. Joyeux anniversaire

**Bonjour à tous, me voici avec le premier chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N' hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis (vous savez que ça fait plaisir ^^).**

 **L'univers d'HP ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Au matin du 31 juillet, Lily et James furent tirés du sommeil par leur fils qui avait réussi, une fois de plus, à sortir de son lit et qui s'appliquait à présent à tirer sur la couverture tout en riant face aux grimaces de son père, dues à la soudaine fraîcheur qui l'entourait.

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, James se retrouva nez à nez avec son fils dont le visage était à deux centimètres du sien. Poussant un petit cri, il se recula vivement, ce qui déclencha une nouvelle crise de rire chez le petit garçon.

Parfaitement réveillé à présent, James se leva d'un bond et attrapa vivement son fils qui avait tenté de fuir de l'autre côté du lit pour rejoindre sa mère qui, observait la scène avec un de ses magnifiques sourires.

Riant aux éclats, le petit garçon tentait d'échapper aux chatouilles infligées par son père, qui l'avait emprisonné sur le lit. Le manège dura quelques minutes avant que James ne se rallonge sur le lit, son fils dans les bras, la respiration saccadée.

Lily se colla à son mari et caressa doucement le visage de son fils.

 ** _\- Bonjour Harry, joyeux anniversaire mon chéri !_**

Harry sourit à sa mère et alla se coller à elle pour un câlin tandis que James les prenait dans ses bras. Déposant un bisou sur la tempe de son fils, il lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire et leva la tête pour regarder sa femme dans les yeux. Ils reflétaient son propre bonheur. Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, puis lui rappela qu'aujourd'hui, la journée serait chargée car leur fils fêtait ses un an et qu'il leur restait beaucoup à faire avant que les invités n'arrivent.

Lily roula sur le matelas, son fils toujours dans ses bras, récupéra sa baguette sur la table de nuit et se leva, prête à affronter la journée de fête mais pas sans avoir pris un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom.

Elle descendit dans la cuisine et déposa Harry dans sa chaise haute afin d'avoir les mains libres pour cuisiner. Tandis qu'elle entamait une chorégraphie avec sa baguette, faisant voler les ustensiles de cuisine et les ingrédients dans la direction voulue, James alla ouvrir la fenêtre au hibou qui tapotait au carreau via son bec. Après avoir payé l'animal, il prit la Gazette et alla s'assoir à la table de la cuisine afin de lire les dernières nouvelles.

La première page avait pour titre : **LE ROYAUME DE LA MORT.**

Jetant un coup d'œil rapide à sa femme qui avait lu le titre par-dessus son épaule, James ouvrit le journal en page deux, en prenant bien soin de cacher la photo d'un cadavre mutilé, gisant sous la marque des ténèbres, à son fils. Harry n'avait pas besoin de voir des horreurs pareilles. Personne d'ailleurs ne devrait avoir à subir ça. Poussant un soupir, il commença à parcourir l'article pour connaître le nom des nouvelles victimes.

Lily était retournée s'occuper du petit déjeuner, qu'elle envoya d'un nouveau coup de baguette, se déposer dans les assiettes pendant que du café se versait seul dans des tasses en porcelaine. S'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de son fils, elle prit dans ses mains le bol de purée de porridge dans lequel elle plongea une cuillère avant de la tendre à Harry. Ce dernier mangea avec appétit et tandis qu'elle lui tendait une autre cuillère, elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

 ** _\- Est-ce que la Gazette… Est-ce que quelqu'un… Est-ce qu'il a encore prit quelqu'un de chez nous ?_**

James leva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraude de Lily. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui fournir une réponse, elle put lire la réponse sur son visage triste. Essayant de limiter les dégâts culinaires avec Harry, qui avait commencé à plonger ses mains dans le bol de porridge, trouvant sans doute que sa mère n'allait pas assez vite à son goût, elle posa une autre question à son mari.

\- **_Qui ?_**

 ** _\- Jack et Judy Tannon. Les Aurors les ont retrouvés dans le nord du pays. La marque planait au-dessus de leur cachette._**

 ** _\- Oh James !_**

Lily ne put empêcher les larmes de couler et elle fut bientôt entourée des bras de son mari qui lui chuchotait des mots rassurant afin de l'apaiser.

 ** _\- Je sais que c'est dur, mais l'Ordre est sur de bonnes pistes pour le stopper._**

 ** _\- On ne peut pas l'arrêter James, nous sommes les seuls à nous opposer à lui et… Regarde tous ces choses horribles que la Gazette raconte et toutes celle que nous apprenons avec l'Ordre… James, j'ai peur, peur pour nous, et peur pour Harry. Je ne veux pas qu'il grandisse dans un monde dirigé par la mort._**

 ** _\- Cela n'arrivera pas, je te le promets, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour vous protéger._**

Harry observait ses parents et ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère pleurait. Une chose était sûre, il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça et il fondit en larmes à son tour. James prit son fils dans ses bras pendant que Lily essuyait rapidement ses yeux et afficha son plus beau sourire pour son fils. Harry avait séché ses sanglots dès que son père l'avait pris dans ses bras et ils furent bientôt rejoints par sa mère pour un câlin groupé.

 ** _\- Désolé mon trésor de t'avoir fait pleurer. Aujourd'hui, est un grand jour et il nous reste beaucoup de choses à faire pour fêter ton anniversaire. En plus, tu verras beaucoup de personnes aujourd'hui, comme Mila !_**

Harry sourit largement à ses parents et la bonne humeur était revenue. Il y avait un temps pour pleurer et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui. James proposa à sa femme se prendre soin d'Harry pendant qu'elle déjeunait, lui laissant ainsi le temps de digérer la nouvelle et se préparer à la journée qui les attendait. Il leur fallait préparer la décoration, la nourriture, les boissons et puis eux-mêmes pour la soirée d'anniversaire.

Elle souffla un bon coup et s'attaqua à un toast pour se donner du courage.

La maison des Potter était décorée de plusieurs banderoles rouges et or sur lesquelles on pouvait lire « **Joyeux anniversaire Harry** ». Quelques ballons dans les même couleurs flottaient ici et là dans le salon mais le plus gros de la décoration se trouvait dans le jardin fermé et entouré de hautes haies fleuries. Une grande table avait été posée dans le fond avec des bancs afin d'accueillir les invités pour la dégustation de boissons et petits fours en tout genre. Au-dessus de celle-ci, des flammes enfermées dans des petits pots de verre, flottaient tranquillement, éclairant les plats d'une douce lueur. On retrouvait ces bougies un peu partout dans le jardin si bien qu'une atmosphère chaleureuse s'en dégageait. Une légère musique était diffusée pour compléter le tout, alternant des morceaux de musiques entrainants, calme, joyeux, célèbres...

Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà arrivées, et discutaient joyeusement dans le jardin, un verre d'alcool en main. Harry lui s'amusait dans un coin du jardin avec quelques enfants dont son amie Mila Pading. Mila avait deux ans de plus qu'Harry mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de jouer avec le petit garçon, qu'elle considérait comme son petit frère, amusant ainsi beaucoup leurs parents d'autant plus que leur ressemblance n'était pas flagrante. La petite fille avait les cheveux bruns tirant sur le roux et des yeux bleus tirant sur le vert selon la luminosité.

Claire et Gareth Pading étaient des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix et étaient aussi des amis proches des Potter.

Tandis que Lily s'affairait en cuisine aidé par Claire, James et Gareth discutaient avec d'autres sorciers à propos de leur sport favoris : Le Quidditch. Un grand débat avait commencé au sujet du dernier match, chacun donnant son point de vu ou bien contestant un argument donné par l'autre.

 ** _\- Il aurait très bien put attraper le Vif d'or si le batteur de l'équipe adverse ne lui avait pas envoyé ce Cognard au dernier moment. C'était dommage !_**

 ** _\- Oui mais en même temps la dispute entre les deux poursuiveurs l'ont quelque peu déstabilisé je pense._**

 ** _\- Pourtant le rôle de l'attrapeur est de se concentrer sur le Vif d'or, pas sur ce qu'il se passe autour !_**

 ** _\- Tout le monde n'a pas ton talent James !_**

 ** _\- Tu peux te moquer Gareth mais si j'avais été sur ce balais, la question ne se serait pas posée, mon équipe aurait gagné !_**

 ** _\- Je crois me souvenir d'un certain match à Poudlard où ta concentration n'était pas vraiment au maximum…_**

James se tourna vers sa femme qui s'était glissé derrière lui et lui avait murmuré ces mots à l'oreille. Avec un petit rire cette dernière était partie en direction de la grande table pour y déposer d'autres petits fours. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, James se rappela de ce fameux match et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 ** _\- Dis donc James, tu comptes garder cette histoire croustillante pour toi ou alors tu nous la raconte ? Parce que j'ai du mal à croire que tu ais pus foirer un match de Quidditch._** Demanda l'un des sorciers

Mais au moment où il allait répliquer que ça ne les regardait pas, une voix s'éleva derrière lui pour fournir la réponse à cette question.

 ** _\- Cet imbécile était bien trop occupé à essayer d'impressionner Lily avec des pirouettes sur son balai si bien qu'il a lamentablement laissé l'ennemi attraper le Vif d'or qui plus est, était devant son nez._**

 ** _\- C'était il y a longtemps ! Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir encore pour ça Patmol !_**

 ** _\- Heureusement pour toi j'ai assuré lors des autres matchs pour rattraper notre retard…_**

James s'avança avec un grand sourire pour saluer son presque frère ainsi que son autre meilleur ami qui étaient arrivés ensembles.

 ** _\- Je suis content de vous voir tous les deux. J'avais peur que toi et Moony ne puissiez venir ce soir à cause de l'Ordre. Peter a déjà dû décliner l'invitation, il est tombé malade._**

 ** _\- C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien ces derniers jours._** Confirma Remus.

 ** _\- Il a dû manger un truc trop imposant pour lui…_** Affirma Sirius

Il fut coupé par le cri de joie d'un petit garçon qu'il vit arriver aussi vite que possible vers lui, s'envolant presque du sol à chaque pas. S'agenouillant dans l'herbe, il ouvrit grand les bras tandis qu'un large sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

 ** _\- Salut mon grand, joyeux anniversaire !_**

Harry serra de toutes ses forces son parrain, heureux de le voir. La réciproque était vraie et tandis qu'il se relevait avec le petit dans ses bras, Remus en profita pour saluer Harry en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Harry se pencha pour aller dans les bras de Remus afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il était heureux de le voir aussi. Il voulut redescendre pour aller chercher Mila et une fois au sol il repartit à toute vitesse de l'autre côté du jardin.

 ** _\- C'est fou ce qu'il a grandi ! C'est ton portrait craché James !_** Ria Sirius

 ** _\- Physiquement peut-être mais sa personnalité est plus proche de celle de Lily._**

 ** _\- Merlin, merci ! Gérer un deuxième James ça aurait été une horreur !_** Répliqua la concernée, ce qui fit rire l'assemblée désormais composée de James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Claire et Gareth.

 ** _\- Mila n'est pas avec vous ?_** demanda Remus au Pading

 ** _\- Si, elle doit avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans le jardin. Je suis étonnée qu'elle ne soit pas encore venue te voir Remus…_**

 ** _\- J'ai l'impression qu'Harry est partit la chercher. Regarde, le voilà qui revient avec elle !_**

Remus avait accepté d'être le parrain de la petite fille, même s'il avait essayé de les dissuader à cause de son petit problème de fourrure… Mais cela n'avait pas découragé Claire et Gareth pour autant et lorsque la petite fille était arrivée et qu'il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres arguments pour refuser ce rôle important et il s'était promit de tout faire pour la protéger.

D'ailleurs la petite fille et lui avaient développés une grande complicité et mettait un point d'honneur à questionner son parrain sur tous les sujets possibles. Remus tentait toujours, et parfois avec beaucoup de difficulté, de lui répondre clairement. De temps en temps, il n'avait tout simplement aucune explication à lui fournir, ce qui contrariait Mila qui prenait Remus pour un dictionnaire vivant.

Cette dernière suivait Harry en tenant quelque chose enfermé dans ses mains. Elle prenait bien soin de regarder où elle mettait les pieds et faisait aussi attention de ne pas faire tomber ce qu'elle détenait. Arrivée à quelques mètres du groupe d'adulte, elle planta son regard cyan dans les yeux ambrés de Remus et plus rien ne sembla avoir d'importance pour elle. Harry avait repris sa place dans les bras de Sirius et Remus qui avait posé un genou à terre souleva la petite fille dans les siens, et elle s'empressa de lui planter un gros bisou sonore sur la joue pour le saluer.

 ** _\- Remus regarde ce que j'ai crouvé !_**

Ouvrant ses mains à l'assemblée qui se tenait devant elle, elle révéla une pâquerette quelque peu froissée dont les pétales se coloraient de toutes les couleurs. Harry qui était émerveillé par le spectacle tendit la main pour avoir la fleur aux milles couleurs mais quand Mila la déposa dans sa paume, elle resta blanche. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry se demanda pourquoi la fleur ne faisait plus les belles couleurs. Son amie toucha la fleur avec son index et les couleurs réapparurent. Voulant montrer la fleur de plus près à sa mère, il fut déçu de voir que cette dernière était à nouveau toute blanche.

Mila se tourna vers Remus avec un sourire et ce dernier sut déjà ce qu'elle allait lui demander.

 ** _\- Pourquoi la fleur fait des couleurs quand c'est moi qui la touche ? Pourquoi Harry il ne fait pas pareil ? Et pourquoi…_**

 ** _\- Du calme, la fleur devient colorée avec toi parce que ta magie se réveille. Harry est encore un peu petit pour faire pareil._** Expliqua patiemment Remus avec un sourire

Mila se tourna vers Harry et lui dit d'un ton sérieux :

 ** _\- Tu es encore cro petit, Remus a dit, pour faire des couleurs._**

L'hilarité gagna les adultes face à cette déclaration et Harry qui voulait de nouveau voir les couleurs apparaître sur sa fleur poussa un cri de frustration en voyant que sa fleur restait pareille. Lily prit son fils dans ses bras et avec sa baguette, elle toucha la fleur pour qu'elle se colore sans interruption, à la plus grande joie d'Harry.

La mère de Mila rappela à cette dernière qu'elle n'avait pas dit bonjour à Sirius et lorsque qu'elle le fit, elle l'attira à elle pour lui demander quelque chose à l'oreille. Sirius se mit à rire et promis à Mila de le faire une autre fois. La petite fille était un peu déçue mais Sirius lui fit la promesse de ne pas changer d'avis. Elle repartit avec Harry vers les autres enfants pour leur montrer la fleur aux milles couleurs.

 ** _\- Dis-moi Sirius, ma fille ne t'aurait pas demandé de te transformer par hasard ?_**

 ** _\- Il semblerait que ta fille me préfère sous ma forme animagus, Gareth._**

 ** _\- Tu devrais te transformer définitivement, Sirius._**

 ** _\- Excuses-moi de refuser ta proposition James, les femmes aiment les poils mais pas trop._**

Sirius appuya sa remarque d'un clin d'œil salace à son ami, ce qui déclencha des cris de dégoûts de la part de Claire et Lily et un fou rire chez James et Sirius. Remus esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête en se disant que ses amis ne changeraient jamais. Il reporta son attention sur sa filleule qui jouait à présent avec les autres enfants avec un ballon. Elle semblait heureuse et il l'était tout autant de la voir ainsi mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter face aux derniers évènements.

 ** _\- Elle t'aime vraiment beaucoup Remus, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?_**

 ** _\- Oui. Je l'aime tout autant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter à son sujet. Est-ce qu'elle a fait d'autres rêves ?_**

 ** _\- Et bien elle ne me le dit pas toujours. Je crois qu'elle ne veut pas nous inquiéter mais l'autre jour je suis tombée sur des dessins qu'elle avait mis dans un de ses livres et je dois t'avouer qu'ils étaient un peu sombres pour une fillette de trois ans._**

 ** _\- Tu en as parlé avec Albus ?_**

 ** _\- Oui, il dit que les rêves de Mila ne sont pas toujours faciles à déchiffrer. A son âge, il est un peu tôt pour dire si elle a des dons de voyance ou quelque chose comme ça. Il dit qu'il faut attendre._**

Claire soupira et regarda elle aussi sa fille qui s'amusait.

 ** _\- T'en fais pas Claire, nous sommes tous là pour veiller les uns sur les autres. L'Ordre fera tout son possible pour la protéger des autres et d'elle-même._**

 ** _\- Merci Sirius, ça me touche. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'on ne peut fuir indéfiniment. Regarde Jack et Judy…_**

Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase et elle plongea son visage dans ses mains, essayant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Son mari l'entoura de ses bras et le silence retomba sur le groupe d'ami face à l'évocation du nom de leurs amis décédés.

Sirius essaya de détendre l'atmosphère lourde d'émotions et ainsi permettre au Pading de reprendre contenance en s'adressant à Remus.

 ** _\- Je crois que tu es bon pour un nouvel interrogatoire mon vieux Moony !_**

Remus ria en constatant que Mila revenait en effet vers lui avec un nouveau mystère au creux de ses mains et celui-là, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, n'était pas content de se trouver là.

James et Sirius partirent en direction des autres invités qui s'étaient attablés et qui avaient une discussion animée sur la sécurité de Gringotts, pendant que Lily allait récupérer le gâteau d'anniversaire. L'un des invités expliquait qu'un Gobelin avait refusé qu'il aille récupérer de l'argent dans le coffre de son oncle Alby parce qu'il n'avait pas la preuve que c'était bien son oncle et que ce dernier l'avait autorisé à prendre de l'argent.

 ** _\- Le pauvre malheureux avait bu une de ces potions qui soi-disant soignait la toux mais il a fait une réaction et s'est retrouvé affublé de tentacules sur tout le visage. J'avais un parchemin daté et signé ainsi que sa baguette pour une éventuelle identification et vous savez ce que le gobelin m'a dit ?! Il a dit que je pouvais me la mettre dans le…_**

 ** _\- Attention tout le monde, voilà le gâteau !_** S'exclama Lily d'une voix forte pour couvrir la fin de la phrase de son invité.

Les enfants accoururent avec des cris de joie et tout le monde s'attabla afin de manger la gourmandise qui se présentait en face d'eux. Sirius qui était assis devant cette dernière prit Harry sur ses genoux afin qu'il puisse être en face de sa bougie. James était assis juste à côté d'eux et Lily avait pris place en face, entre Remus et les Pading.

James alluma la bougie d'un coup de baguette, la chanson d'anniversaire s'éleva dans l'air doux de la nuit d'été et après que Sirius et James aient aidé Harry à souffler sur son unique bougie, tout le monde applaudit et la distribution des parts de gâteaux commença accompagnée pour certain d'un nouveau verre d'alcool et pour les plus petits, d'un jus de citrouille.

Une fois les estomacs bien remplis, Lily procéda à l'ouverture des cadeaux avec Harry qui s'émerveillait de tout ce qu'on lui avait offert. Il avait eu un balai miniature avec son parrain, un grand livre d'histoires animées avec Remus, des figurines de dragons, une balle magique qui changeait de forme, des vêtements, d'autres jouets…

Ramassant le tout dans le salon, et ce sous le regard triste d'Harry, elle lui promit qu'il pourrait jouer avec ses nouveaux jeux le lendemain.

Pour distraire le petit garçon qui boudait, Mila lui montra sa dernière trouvaille, un papillon de nuit dont elle s'amusait à colorer les ailes de différentes couleurs. Cela fonctionna puisque Harry regardait l'insecte avec de grands yeux émerveillés.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans problèmes, les discussions joyeuses étaient de la partie, ainsi que des rires provenant des adultes comme des enfants. Elle toucha à sa fin lorsque, Harry, fatigué de sa journée, avait grimpé sur le banc près de Remus et s'était endormi, la tête sur la cuisse du lycanthrope, profitant de sa chaleur.

Les invités saluèrent les Potter et quittèrent au fur et à mesure la maison. Lily promit à Mila qu'ils se reverraient bientôt, et cette dernière fit promettre une nouvelle fois à Sirius de se transformer en chien la prochaine fois, sous le regard moqueur de James.

Tenant son fils endormit dans ses bras, Lily embrassa Remus et Sirius sur la joue et les remercia d'être venus pour Harry. Les deux hommes saluèrent le couple avant de repartir chacun de leurs côté : Remus en transplanant et Sirius avec sa moto volante.

Tandis qu'elle mettait Harry en pyjama avant de le mettre dans son lit, James fit le ménage grâce à une formule magique et en cinq minutes, le jardin retrouva son aspect habituel. Il fit la même chose dans le salon et puis monta se coucher près de sa femme, heureux comme jamais.


	3. Cauchemars

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Me voici de retour avec la suite de cette histoire. Merci aux personnes qui l'ont mise en favoris ou qui la suivent.**

 **Merci également à Rio pour ta review (c'est marrant, j'ai regardé la Casa De Papel il y a peu de temps et ton pseudo m'a fait penser à cette série ^^). J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

 **Je précise que l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'anniversaire d'Harry et de nouveaux noms s'étaient ajoutés à la liste des victimes de guerre, des moldus pour la plupart, ce qui mettait la population non magique dans tous ses états.

En effet, les journaux locaux relataient les faits avec toujours les mêmes questions sans réponses : « **Pourquoi ?** » et « **Comment ?** ». Les policiers qui enquêtaient sur ces affaires de meurtres et les médecins légistes étaient dans l'incapacité d'expliquer comment des individus, en pleine forme pour la majorité, avaient pu finir ainsi, ni quel était le lien entre tous ces homicides et quel était le mobile.

La presse, appuyée par la population terrorisée par ces meurtres en série, en faisait ses choux gras. Elle pointait du doigt d'une part, les forces de l'ordre qui étaient incapables de protéger ses citoyens et d'autre part, le gouvernement pour ne pas faire appel aux grandes organisations qui luttent contre le crime. Le système était fragile et la peur qui régnait sur le pays, menaçait de faire sombrer le peu d'ordre qu'il y avait.

Du côté sorciers, le Ministère de la Magie n'en menait pas large non plus. Malgré les efforts des Aurors, les victoires étaient rares et la population magique faisait pression sur le gouvernement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la situation ne s'arrangeait pas, au grand plaisir de Voldemort.

Les missions des Aurors et de l'Ordre du Phoenix se soldaient souvent par des échecs, frustrant les deux camps.

Albus Dumbledore avait beau garder son calme et faire preuve de patience, cette situation le pesait. Il avait beau chercher une faille dans le camp ennemi, ses hypothèses n'arrivaient pas à se vérifier, faute de temps ou de moyens. Bien que les membres de l'Ordre élaboraient sans relâche, de nouveaux plans de bataille, des nouvelles tactiques de guerre à l'encontre des plans du seigneur des ténèbres, il semblait qu'il y ait une faiblesse quelque part et Albus n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, un soir de réunion, écoutant distraitement les échanges des personnes autour de lui. Regardant chacun d'entre eux, son regard s'arrêta sur les Pading, chez qui la réunion se déroulait pour des questions pratiques envers Harry et Mila.

Il repensa à ce que Claire lui avait dit. Une foule de théories s'était mise à tournoyer dans sa tête et bien qu'il ait dit à la jeune femme de ne pas s'inquiéter pour l'instant, sa curiosité pour la petite fille avait augmenté.

Les Pading lui avaient dit qu'ils n'avaient pas de « voyants » dans leur famille pourtant, il semblait que la jeune fille ait en quelque sorte un don. Bien sûr, Albus était de ceux qui trouvaient la divination futile, surtout quand cette dernière consistait à lire dans les feuilles de thé et regarder dans une boule de cristal, ce qui lui fit penser qu'il lui fallait toujours un professeur pour la rentrée. Il s'était donné jusqu'à cette dernière pour trouver quelqu'un de compétent, au-delà de ce délai, il supprimerait cette matière des programmes d'études.

Chassant ce problème de son esprit, il ramena ses pensées vers la fillette. Claire lui avait parlé de dessins qui semblaient représenter des scènes troublantes montrant des choses auxquelles elle n'avait jamais assisté. Mais le « don » de la petite fille n'était pas tourné que vers l'horreur. Parfois, la petite fille énonçait des choses simples comme la couleur du hibou qui apporterait la gazette ou la couleur de la robe d'une personne. Elle n'avait aucune conscience du temps que ces visions mettrait à se réaliser et il était variable selon Claire.

 ** _\- Albus ? Tout va bien ?_**

Le vieil homme s'était mis à fixer le couple sans s'en rendre compte et c'est avec un sourire qu'il répondit à la jeune femme.

 ** _\- Oui, pardonnez-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes réflexions. Cela m'arrive assez souvent et parfois j'en oublie l'endroit où je me trouve. Tenez, l'autre jour, j'étais en train de penser au recrutement d'un professeur de divination tout en marchant dans les couloirs de l'école et puis tout à coup je me suis retrouvé dans les cuisines du château sans savoir comment j'y étais arrivé. Mon estomac avait dû me guider jusque-là_**

 ** _\- Ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir d'un estomac !_** Lança Sirius

 ** _\- ça me rappelle des souvenirs. On arrivait toujours à y aller la nuit pour ramener des desserts._** Dit James

 ** _\- Et des ennuis !_** Ajouta Remus avec un petit sourire

 ** _\- Ne gâche pas ce moment Rem'. La plupart du temps c'était à cause de Peter. Il voulait ramener plus de choses qu'il ne pouvait en manger._**

 ** _\- Tu n'étais pas le dernier à te goinfrer non plus !_** Lui rappela le lycanthrope

 ** _\- Dans quel camp tu es Moony ? Tu ne disais pas non aux tonnes de chocolat qu'on te ramenait des cuisines !_** S'indigna Sirius

 ** _\- On a tous nos faiblesses !_** Ria Remus

Le trio d'amis se sourit face à tous ces souvenirs.

 ** _\- Je me demande encore comment vous faisiez pour parcourir les couloirs la nuit tous les quatre…_** Dit Albus avec un sourire espiègle.

James lui avoua alors d'une partie de leur secret : la cape d'invisibilité. Il ne lui parla pas de la carte du Maraudeur qui n'était plus en leur possession depuis des années et qui était sans doute perdue ou détruite depuis le temps. Albus s'intéressa à la cape et demanda à James la possibilité de l'étudier de plus près, lui promettant de la lui rendre une fois sa curiosité satisfaite. Intrigué, James lui promis de la lui passer lors de leur prochaine réunion, l'actuelle touchant à sa fin.

Alors que les membres, se levaient pour quitter la maison du couple, saluant tout le monde, Sirius, Remus, les Potter et Albus, restèrent un moment à discuter. Albus demanda la permission de parler à Mila afin de rassurer les Pading qui commençaient vraiment à s'inquiéter face aux rêves divers que la petite fille leur racontait. Sirius et Remus voulaient saluer les petits avant d'y aller c'est ainsi que le petit groupe prit la direction de la chambre de Mila. Passant devant Sirius, Claire toqua deux fois à la porte avant de l'entre-ouvrir et y passer la tête. Mila était tranquillement installé à une petite table, en train de dessiner tout en chantonnant une comptine moldue tandis qu'Harry jouait avec des jeux magiques adaptés à son âge.

Le sort que Claire avait apposé sur la pièce, empêchant les enfants de faire des bêtises ou bien de se faire mal avait bien fonctionné. A part un peu de bazar entre les jeux et les crayons de couleurs, il n'y avait rien de problématique.

Claire appela sa fille en lui disant que des personnes voulaient la voir. Mila regarda sa mère en se demandant qui ça pouvait être et le petit groupe d'adulte entra en guise de réponse. A la vue de Remus, Mila poussa un cri de joie et se précipita vers lui, non sans lui poser des tonnes de questions comme à son habitude. Elle ne fit pas attention à Albus jusqu'à ce que celui-ci réponde à une de ses questions à la place de Remus. Mila regarda plus attentivement le vieil homme qui s'était accroupis pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Fronçant les sourcils, elle le détailla des pieds à la tête, sous le regard amusé de ce dernier. Puis soudain, elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant visiblement quelque chose.

 ** _\- Bonjour Mila, je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore et j'aimerai beaucoup parler avec toi si tu veux bien._**

Mila le regarda droit dans les yeux et eut l'impression d'être observée en profondeur. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle hocha la tête, donnant ainsi son accord puis reprit ses recherches, les sourcils de plus en plus froncés.

 ** _\- Est-ce que tu as perdu quelque chose ?_** Demanda Albus

Mila le regarda une fois de plus dans les yeux et se demanda si le vieil homme se moquait d'elle. Néanmoins, elle lui posa la question qui l'intriguait.

 ** _\- Il est où ?_**

 ** _\- Mila, voyons !_** S'exclama sa mère face au ton autoritaire de sa fille.

Albus leva la main pour lui indiquer qu'il n'était pas offusqué face à cette demande directe. Il se contenta de demander à la fillette où était quoi, ce qui lui valut un regard noir. Une fois de plus, Claire voulu intervenir face au comportement de sa fille mais d'un regard, Albus lui fit comprendre de ne pas intervenir.

 ** _\- Si tu m'expliquais ce que tu cherches, je pourrais peut-être t'aider à le trouver._**

 ** _\- Je ne connais pas son nom._** Répondit la fillette

 ** _\- C'est une personne ?_**

 ** _\- Non. Enfin…_**

Elle s'était tournée vers Sirius et semblait réfléchir mais au bout d'une minute, elle se retourna vers le directeur et lui affirma que non, ce n'était pas une personne.

 ** _\- Ce n'est donc pas une personne alors… Un animal ?_**

Mila acquiesça et Albus, toujours souriant et les yeux un peu plus pétillants qu'à l'ordinaire, signe d'une grande curiosité, poursuivit le petit jeu de devinette essayant de citer quelques noms d'animaux avant que Mila ne le lui dise.

 ** _\- C'est un oiseau. Mais pas un hibou. Il est rouge et orange et il est toujours avec toi._**

Albus sut tout de suite de quel oiseau elle parlait et ce n'était pas n'importe lequel, c'était son phénix. Il était impressionnant de voir qu'elle avait connaissance de Fumseck et qu'elle sache qui lui appartenait alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés auparavant. Il demanda alors à la fillette si elle avait déjà entendu parler de lui ou de son « oiseau ».

 ** _\- Non, je t'ai vu dans mon rêve et l'oiseau était là. Après y'a eu du feu et puis l'oiseau avait disparu. Est-ce qu'il est mort ?_**

Albus se releva non sans arrêter de sourire et, après avoir pris une sorte de petit sifflet dans sa poche, il souffla une fois dedans puis le remit là où il l'avait pris. L'instrument n'avait émis aucun son et Mila s'apprêtait à lui faire la remarque lorsque tout à coup une boule de flamme apparue près du directeur, révélant par la suite un majestueux oiseau aux couleurs de feu qui s'était posé sur l'épaule de son maître. Mila était émerveillé et à la fois, remplie de questions face à ce spectacle.

 ** _\- Est-ce que c'est l'oiseau que tu as vu dans ton rêve ?_** Demanda Albus avec un grand sourire malicieux

 ** _\- Oui ! Il est beau ! Comment il s'appelle ? Et c'est quoi comme oiseau ? Et…_**

Albus se mit à rire sous le flot de questions de la petite fille. Remus n'avait pas exagéré le fait qu'elle soit très curieuse.

 ** _\- Mila, je te présente Fumseck. C'est un phénix. Les phénix sont des créatures extraordinaires et très fidèles._**

A la mention de son nom, l'animal poussa un petit cri mélodieux, ce qui ravi la fillette qui était fascinée face à l'animal. Elle avait tellement de questions à lui poser sur le phénix ! Se souvenant d'un dessin qu'elle avait fait sur l'oiseau, elle entreprit de le chercher parmi tous ses chefs d'œuvres. Remus décida de l'aider grâce à un sortilège d'attraction, au plus grand plaisir de sa filleule. Une fois le dessin en main, elle le tendit à Albus pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas menti. Albus la remercia et le rangea dans une de ses poches après l'avoir regardé.

Pendant ce temps, Harry observait l'animal avec intérêt. Le phénix dû sentir son regard car il tourna la tête vers lui et renouvela son cri comme pour le saluer. Harry lui offrit son plus beau sourire en guise de réponse.

 ** _\- Il va être temps que je m'en aille. J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer Mila, j'espère avoir l'occasion de reparler avec toi_**

Mila acquiesça et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers Fumseck qui la regardait avec intérêt. Albus ria en comprenant la question muette de l'enfant.

 ** _\- Tu pourras revoir Fumseck aussi et je te parlerais des phénix._**

Mila offrit un sourire ravi à Albus puis lui dit au revoir. Les Pading redescendirent avec Albus tandis que les Potter, Sirius et Remus restèrent un peu avec Mila. Sirius profita du départ du directeur pour tenir la promesse faite à la fillette lors de l'anniversaire d'Harry et soudain, sans prévenir, Sirius se transforma sous sa forme canine dans la chambre, sous le regard surpris d'Harry et le cri de joie de Mila. Cette dernière, pour l'occasion s'était précipitée vers le gros chien noir afin de le serrer dans ses bras.

Se couchant par terre, il permit à Mila de grimper sur son dos afin de faire un petit tour sous les rires de la fillette. Harry, que sa mère avait récupéré dans ses bras, était fasciné par ce gros chien noir. Remus regarda la scène avec un petit sourire qui s'accentua lorsqu'il vit l'expression d'Harry. Ce dernier n'avait presque pas vu son parrain sous sa forme animagus et était vraiment intrigué de voir son amie s'amuser avec la boule de poils. Lorsqu'il redéposa Mila par terre, Sirius s'éloigna en direction d'Harry et Lily s'accroupit en face de lui afin que son fils puisse voir l'animal de plus près. Lily gratta Sirius derrière l'oreille pour montrer à Harry qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Sirius fit le pitre en se roulant sur le tapis et en lançant de petits aboiements joyeux. Lorsqu'Harry avança timidement sa petite main en direction de la truffe du chien, Sirius tint son rôle à la perfection et lui lécha les doigts ce qui déclencha un petit cri mélangé à un rire de la part du petit garçon qui avait retiré sa main d'un geste vif.

Harry avança une deuxième fois sa main en direction du museau du chien et au moment où sa main allait le toucher, Sirius se retransforma et se tint à présent accroupis, les bras posés sur ses cuisses et un grand sourire sur son visage face à un petit garçon tout d'abord interloqué puis heureux de voir apparaitre son parrain d'un coup. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rire face à toutes les émotions de son filleul. Il vit du coin de l'œil James lever les yeux au ciel mais non sans sourire.

Les Potter et Sirius repartirent chez eux et après que Remus ait couché Mila, il rejoignit les Pading et Albus.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans le salon, Gareth posa la question qui le taraudait depuis l'échange que sa fille et le vieil homme avaient eu.

 ** _\- Est-ce que cette discussion vous a permis de vous faire un avis ?_**

 ** _\- Une chose est sûre Gareth, votre fille est très curieuse. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'elle aille à Serdaigle quand elle sera en âge de venir à Poudlard, ce qui est normal à cet âge-là. Ce qui me surprend c'est la façon dont elle arrive à « connaître » des faits alors que personne ne lui en a parlé. Elle dit qu'elle m'a vu dans son rêve avec Fumseck qui, je dois dire, a suscité de l'intérêt chez les enfants. Bien qu'elle reconnaisse les personnes qu'elle voit dans ses rêves, les scènes dans lesquelles nous apparaissons ne semblent pas l'affecter tant que ça._**

 ** _\- Mais elle ne rêve pas que de phénix et de hiboux Albus. Elle a trois ans, c'est encore une enfant et je ne veux pas qu'elle ait ces visions d'horreur._**

 ** _\- As-tu pensé à lui donner un peu de potion sans sommeil ?_**

 ** _\- Remus, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit conseillé d'en donner à cet âge-là._**

 ** _\- Tu peux lui en verser une cuillère à soupe dans un lait chaud au miel. Cela n'atténuera pas les effets de la potion et ça améliorera le goût. De plus ça filtre les rêves, en laissant passer que les bons. Je peux t'en ramener si tu veux, j'en ai chez moi._**

 ** _\- Remus a raison Gareth, la potion peut aider Mila à ne pas rêver de choses violentes. Malheureusement c'est la seule solution pour le moment, elle est trop jeune pour d'autres options._**

Gareth frissonna et ne voulut pas savoir ce qu'il entendait par là. La discussion prit fin lorsque Le directeur s'en alla, Fumseck étant repartit comme il était venu au moment où Albus quittait la chambre de la fillette, et que Remus lui promis de repasser le lendemain avec la potion.

Aucun d'entre eux ne s'imaginait qu'elle allait être vitale pour la petite fille. Si ses rêves lui avaient montré des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, cette nuit allait tout changer.

La maison des Pading était calme et seules les respirations de ses occupants endormis brisaient le silence de la nuit. L'horloge de la cuisine tinta cinq fois pour annoncer l'heure et ce fut à ce moment-là que les rêves de Mila changèrent. Si auparavant elle rêvait qu'elle était sur le dos de Sirius sous sa forme animagus, courant dans une grande prairie en fleurs, suivant un phénix majestueux, petit à petit, la journée ensoleillée de son rêve laissa la place à une nuit d'encre et un froid glacial.

 _Des enfants couraient dans les rues, déguisés en monstres, fantômes et fées. Leurs rires résonnaient tandis qu'ils traversaient une petite place où se trouvait une fontaine en son centre. Un petit garçon, un peu en retard par rapport à ses camarades, passa devant un homme tapit dans l'ombre. S'arrêtant pour mieux l'observer, tandis qu'il sortait des ténèbres, il ne vit pas tout de suite son visage qui était dissimulé sous un capuchon noir. Le petit garçon, impressionné par le charisme de l'homme le félicita avec joie pour son costume avant de reculer face aux deux rubis qui le dévisageait. Effrayé, le petit garçon prit la fuite afin de rejoindre sa maison, semant au passage quelques bonbons présents dans le seau en forme de citrouille qu'il tenait à la main. Il ignorait qu'il venait de croiser le chemin du Seigneur des Ténèbres et que ce dernier venait de l'épargner car il avait une mission à mener et qu'il ne voulait pas tout gâcher pour un petit moldu._

 _Traversant la place afin de rejoindre la rue donnée par son informateur, Voldemort senti l'excitation monter en lui. Tout prendrait fin cette nuit et plus rien ne viendrait contrarier ses projets. Un rictus apparu sur son visage reptilien et il s'autorisa un petit rire glacial face à la situation. Il était drôle de voir que ses prochaines victimes étaient tellement stupides et aveuglées par ce qu'il haïssait le plus : l'amour. Cet amour que le vieux fou chérissait tant. À cause de cette abomination, ils avaient signé leur arrêt de mort et leurs faibles efforts pour le tenir éloigné étaient vains._

 _Respirant l'air froid de cette fin d'octobre, Voldemort tourna dans une autre rue, la main resserrée sur sa baguette et s'arrêta devant un petit cottage. Il n'aurait pas pu le voir si son espion ne lui avait pas donné l'adresse exacte et grâce à lui, le sort de Fidelitas qui avait été apposé dessus était levé. Immobile, il prit un moment pour observer l'endroit et se concentrer sur sa tâche. Il était clair que les habitants de cette maison faisaient entièrement confiance à leur gardien du secret car Voldemort ne vit pas d'Aurors dans les environs afin d'ajouter une protection supplémentaire._

 _Le rictus que Voldemort affichait s'agrandit d'avantage en réalisant combien le travail qu'il allait accomplir était facile, surtout lorsqu'en regardant par la fenêtre du salon, il vit la petite famille distraire le petit garçon puis laisser leurs baguettes sur une table basse. S'ils avaient regardé par la fenêtre à ce moment-là, jamais ils n'auraient commis l'imprudence de faire cette erreur mais Voldemort ne s'en plaignit pas. Il jouissait de la situation et lorsqu'il mit son plan à exécution il était d'une humeur euphorique. Il ne perdit pas de temps avec le père et lui lança le sortilège de mort avant de monter à la poursuite de la mère qui, sans sa baguette, pensait que prendre de la hauteur pouvait les sauver, elle et l'enfant, de leur funeste destin._

 _Il essaya de négocier avec la femme lui expliquant qu'il ne voulait que le garçon mais elle persistait à le supplier de laisser la vie sauve à son fils. Perdant patience au bout d'un moment, il offrit à la femme le même destin que son mari puis s'approcha du petit garçon qui n'avait pas dit un mot, pensant sans doute que son père continuait son jeu de lumière. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant que le petit garçon ne comprenne que ce n'était pas son père et il commença à pleurer face à l'homme au visage reptilien et aux yeux sanguinaire. Voldemort fixa les deux émeraudes baignés de larmes puis leva sa baguette pour lancer le sort qui lui serait néfaste et qui marquerait l'enfant à tout jamais._

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Mila se réveilla en hurlant et en pleurant, se débattant avec les couvertures dans lesquelles elle s'était emmêlée. Ses parents, alertés par les cris, était arrivés armés de leurs baguettes et tandis que Claire tentait d'apaiser sa fille, Gareth inspecta la pièce grâce à des sortilèges mais ne trouva rien alors, il s'assit près de sa femme, qui avait allumé la petite lampe de chevet, et essaya lui aussi de calmer sa fille.

Mila jetait des regards frénétiques partout, terrifiée à l'idée de voir l'homme de ses rêves apparaître. Les joues baignées de larmes et le corps tremblant, sa mère dégagea les mèches de son visage et continua avec son mari de la calmer et la rassurer mais la petite fille était dans un état de stress trop élevé et leurs efforts étaient inutiles.

 ** _\- Mila, calme-toi ma chérie, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…_**

 ** _\- Il… morts ! Les yeux… rouges et il riait… morts… et Harry…_**

Claire lança un regard paniqué à son mari. Elle était désarmée face à la situation. Gareth regarda sa femme, conscient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire seuls et qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide car leur fille était un état de panique très élevé et ne cessait de répéter le mot « mort ». Elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même et son regard hanté continuait de scanner chaque coin de sa chambre, la respiration saccadée par ses pleurs.

Gareth se leva et dans un accord silencieux, il contacta la personne la plus apte à les aider : Albus Dumbledore. Il envoya un patronus au directeur avec quelques explications, espérant que celui-ci arrive immédiatement et les aides. La vie de Mila prenait un nouveau tournant et allait changer.


	4. Don ou malédiction ?

_**Bonjour à tous, voici la suite de cette histoire.**_

 _ **Merci aux lecteurs anonymes de prendre le temps de lire cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis. Toute critique est bonne à prendre !**_

 _ **L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à vous !**_

* * *

Il n'avait fallu que dix minutes pour que le directeur de Poudlard ne vienne de nouveau chez les Pading. A son arrivée, il fut accueilli par Gareth et il le suivit jusqu'à la chambre de la fillette.

Elle avait cessé de pleurer mais continuait de regarder partout autour d'elle, terrifiée et marmonnant toujours le même mot. Elle ne prêta aucune attention à Albus, même lorsque ce dernier vint s'assoir à son chevet, prenant la place de Claire. Elle avait commencé à se balancer d'avant en arrière, les genoux coincés entre ses bras. Albus posa doucement une main sur son front et ce contact suffit à faire sortir la fillette de sa transe. Elle agrippa le devant de la robe d'Albus et commença à débiter plusieurs choses d'un ton pressé.

 ** _\- Harry, il… Et son papa et sa maman… Des yeux rouges… Il riait… Morts… Des bonbons… Morts…_**

 ** _\- Mila, essaye de te calmer, d'accord ? Est-ce que tu peux me raconter doucement ton rêve ?_**

 ** _\- Pas un rêve… Je les ai vus… Il riait…_**

 ** _\- D'accord, est-ce que tu peux me raconter ce que tu as vu ?_**

Mila prit une grande inspiration et plongea son regard dans celui du vieil homme et lui raconta tout ce qu'elle put.

 ** _\- Il faisait nuit et y'avait des enfants qui étaient dehors. Ils avaient des déguisements et des sacs avec des bonbons. Un petit garçon a vu… Il l'a vu et il est parti en courant. Lui il est partit ailleurs et après, il était devant la maison de Harry. Son papa et sa maman… Ils n'ont pas vu et après…_**

Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur les joues de la petite fille et c'est entre deux sanglots qu'elle finit de raconter ce qu'elle avait vu à Albus.

 ** _\- Il a lancé un éclair vert à James et après il bougeait plus. Il est parti chercher Lily et elle lui a dit de pas faire de mal à Harry mais il a envoyé un éclair vert et… Elle aussi… Morte… Il a rigolé mais son rire faisait peur… Et puis il a levé la baguette vers Harry… Il faut que tu le sauves !_**

 ** _\- Je suis sûr que tout le monde va bien pour l'instant Mila. Merci de m'avoir raconté ça._**

Sans consulter les parents de la petite fille, Albus lança un sort de blocage pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se rappeler de son rêve. Elle cligna des yeux, et fixa sans comprendre le vieil homme, puis ses parents.

 ** _\- Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_**

Claire, qui avait laissé l'émotion la submerger durant le récit de sa fille, s'essuya les yeux et rassura la petite fille. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était de nouveau endormie grâce à une potion sans rêve qu'Albus avait apporté et diluée pour l'adapter à la jeune fille. Les trois adultes sortirent de la chambre et allèrent s'installer au salon pour une discussion plus confortable. Après que chacun ait reçu une tasse de thé fumante, préparée par Claire, Albus prit la parole.

 ** _\- Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire que ce que Mila m'a raconté est très troublant. Elle a vu Voldemort et il me semble qu'elle n'avait jamais rêvé de lui encore, je me trompe ?_**

 ** _\- Non, c'est bien la première fois qu'elle le mentionne. Et je ne veux plus que ça lui arrive. Il faut empêcher ça. Et il faut prévenir James et Lily…_**

 ** _\- Non._**

 ** _\- Mais Albus !_**

 ** _\- Claire, votre fille détient la capacité de faire des rêves prémonitoires. J'ai utilisé un sort pour bloquer ce qu'elle a vu cette nuit afin de la protéger contre elle-même mais aussi de ceux qui pourraient lui vouloir du mal. Imaginez un instant qu'une information pareille n'arrive aux oreilles de Voldemort._**

Claire plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et lança un regard apeuré à son mari. Si Albus disait vrai alors, leur fille deviendrait un avantage comme un inconvénient pour le mage noir. Elle serait traquée et subirait un tas de choses horrible.

 ** _\- Mais pourquoi vous ne voulez pas prévenir les Potter ? Après tout, ce sont les premiers concernés non ?_**

 ** _\- Gareth, je vous demande de garder ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit secret pour une bonne raison et non pas par caprice._**

 ** _\- Je ne comprends pas._**

 ** _\- Avez-vous remarqué que plusieurs de nos plans contre Voldemort ont échoué alors qu'ils étaient très bien conçus et impossible à prévoir ?_**

 ** _\- Oui… On en a souvent parlé et je me rappelle encore la colère de Sirius la dernière fois._**

 ** _\- Comment pensez-vous que cela ait pu arriver ?_**

 ** _\- Euh… On s'est souvent posé la question mais…_**

 ** _\- Albus, êtes-vous en train de dire ce à quoi je pense ?_**

 ** _\- Exactement Claire. Je soupçonne la présence d'un traître parmi nous. Je vous dévoile cette information car je suis sûr que ce n'est pas vous. Mon avis s'est confirmé ce soir après la vision de votre fille. Par contre, je n'ai pas encore arrêté d'avis sur tous les autres alors en attendant, il faut faire profil bas._**

 ** _\- Vous pensez qu'un membre de l'Ordre donne des informations à ce cinglé ?!_**

 ** _\- Oui mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer qui. Une chose est sûre, cette personne est douée pour se cacher. Jusqu'à ce que je trouve qui c'est, je vous demanderai de garder le silence sur les rêves de votre fille. Inventez quelque chose si on vous pose la question mais ne révélez pas la vérité. Pas encore. La potion sans rêve va être vitale pour Mila dès maintenant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse maitriser son don. Ah et surtout, agissez comme d'habitude, il ne faut pas que le traitre ne se doute de quelque chose._**

Les Pading hochèrent la tête après la déclaration d'Albus. Ils avaient du mal à croire que quelqu'un au sein de l'Ordre puissent leurs vouloir du mal… Claire pensa aux Potter et leurs fils, elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas du côté du mal. Remus et Sirius non plus ne pouvaient pas l'être, ils l'avaient prouvé plus d'une fois. Et Peter, un homme tellement gentil, non, il était impossible que ça soit lui. Ses pensées furent interrompues au moment où Albus se leva et prit congé des Pading après avoir donné ses dernières recommandations.

 ** _\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir trouver le sommeil après tout ça._**

 ** _\- Moi non plus. Gareth, nous allons devoir être prudent avec Mila. Tu sais comment, elle a la facilité de dire aux autres qu'elle les as vus dans leurs rêves._**

 ** _\- On ira voir un Medicomage et on verra avec lui quelles sont les solutions pour calmer ses visions, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus nous dise qu'il n'y a plus de danger._**

 ** _\- Mais il y aura toujours du danger Gareth ! As-tu oublié qui était en train de décimer la moitié de l'Angleterre ?_**

 ** _\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire._**

 ** _\- Oui… Excuses-moi, je… J'ai du mal à me dire qu'il y a un traître parmi nous…_**

Gareth prit sa femme dans ses bras et la serra doucement contre lui. Il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée lui aussi et il ignorait comment tout cela allait finir mais, il espérait que ça ne soit pas de la manière dont sa fille l'avait dit.

Les semaines s'écoulaient lentement et depuis que Mila prenait la potion sans rêves, les Pading tenaient leurs promesses envers Albus. Un soir de réunion, le vieil homme avait pris des nouvelles et les parents de Mila lui avaient expliqué la situation. La potion mise au point avec un médicomage spécialisé de Ste Mangouste, empêchait la fillette de se rappeler de ses rêves et afin que cette dernière la prenne sans problèmes, ils lui faisaient croire que c'était pour permettre à sa magie de mieux se développer. Mila n'avait eut de cesse depuis de dire à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle serait bientôt la plus grande sorcière.

Un soir d'Août, tandis qu'Albus rencontrait une candidate pour le poste de divination, le récit de la fillette lui revint en mémoire tandis que la voyante faisait une vraie prédiction. Il n'eut guère le temps de s'y attarder convenablement car ils avaient été interrompus par un espion Mangemort. Bien entendu, Albus n'avait pris aucun risque et avait embauché la voyante afin de garder un œil sur elle.

Il ne pouvait plus reculer et c'est avec un air las que le directeur de Poudlard alla chez les Potter leur parler de la situation d'urgence. Il arriva devant la porte du cottage et frappa trois petits coups sur la porte en bois.

 ** _\- Professeur Dumbledore ? Qu'est-ce vous faites ici ?_**

 ** _-Bonsoir James, puis-je entrer ?_**

 ** _\- Oui, pardonnez-moi, j'en oublie mes bonnes manières !_**

Albus entra et suivit le père de famille dans le salon où Lily se trouvait, assise dans un fauteuil avec un livre épais dans les mains.

 ** _\- Bonsoir Lily, pardonnez-moi pour cette visite tardive mais je ne pense pas avoir d'autres choix._**

 ** _\- Ne vous excusez pas professeur, vous ne nous dérangez pas. Que se passe-t-il ?_**

 ** _\- Je crains avoir de mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer, dit-il en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil._**

Le vieil homme poussa un soupir et accepta la tasse de thé que Lily avait fait apparaître devant lui. Il but une gorgée du liquide brulant avant de se lancer.

 ** _\- J'ai fait la rencontre d'une candidate au poste de professeur de divination et je dois dire que si je n'ai pas été convaincu par sa prestation au début, j'ai vite changé d'avis. Il se trouve qu'elle m'a fait une vraie prédiction et que cela vous concerne. Enfin presque._**

 ** _\- Je ne vous suis pas Albus…_**

 ** _\- Ecoutez-moi, c'est très important, au moment où cette personne m'a fait cette prédiction, nous avons été interrompu par un Mangemort qui a déjà dû, à l'heure qu'il est, transmettre une partie de cette prophétie à Voldemort. Elle peut concerner deux jeunes garçons._**

 ** _\- Albus, êtes-vous en train de dire qu'Harry fait l'objet d'une prophétie ?_**

 ** _\- Oui et non. Elle concerne un garçon né à la fin du septième mois et dont les parents ont déjà par trois fois défié le seigneur des ténèbres. Ce peut être Harry comme ça peut être Neville Londubat._**

 ** _\- Par Merlin, c'est affreux ! Alice et Franck sont des gens bien, est-ce que vous les avez prévenus ?_**

 ** _\- Oui et j'ai fait le nécessaire pour les aider, c'est pourquoi je viens vous voir pour faire la même chose. Connaissez-vous le charme de Fidelitas ?_**

 ** _\- Oui, je me rappelle avoir lu que c'était un sort de protection puissant._**

 ** _\- C'est exact, Lily. Le charme de Fidelitas est un sort de protection qui s'appose sur un lieu. Pour qu'il soit efficace, les habitants de ce lieu choisissent un gardien du secret. Seul ce gardien possède la capacité de divulguer l'endroit aux autres. Il faut que vous apposiez ce charme sur votre maison et que vous choisissiez un gardien du secret._**

 ** _\- Ça pourrait être vous Dumbledore ?_**

 ** _\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée James. Je vous demanderais juste d'être bien prudent dans vos choix. Il est inutile de cacher ce qui est évident. Vous savez qu'un traitre est parmi nous. Faites attention !_**

Le directeur se leva et posa sa tasse de thé vide sur la petite table basse en bois et après avoir salué le couple, prit le chemin de la sortie. Il était presque arrivé à la porte lorsque James l'interpella. Albus se tourna vers lui avec un sourire poli.

 ** _\- J'ai oublié de vous passer ça la dernière fois, c'est la cape de mon père, celle dont nous avons parlé. Vous voulez toujours l'étudier ?_**

 ** _\- Ah oui, je me rappelle. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai beaucoup vous l'emprunter. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en prendrais soin !_**

Une fois de plus, ils se saluèrent et le directeur disparu au coin de la rue dans un petit « pop ».

Le mois d'août se déroula dans la routine horrible qui s'était installée depuis que le Lord noir avait pris les commandes.

Les Potter n'avait toujours pas mis en place le sort, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de revoir Sirius afin qu'il devienne le gardien du secret.

Septembre arriva, avec lui, une horrible nouvelle. Ils apprirent l'attaque des Mangemorts contre la famille Londubat via une lettre de Remus. Il leur indiqua qu'ils étaient à Ste Mangouste et qu'à l'heure actuelle, aucun médicomage ne pouvait dire si leur état serait permanent ou non.

Lily avait pleuré toute la journée. Alice était l'une de ses meilleures amies.

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard que Sirius arriva chez eux, la mine sombre et de grandes cernes sous les yeux. Il serra James dans ses bras en guise de bonjour et fit de même avec Lily. Ils prirent place dans le petit salon et Lily fit apparaître une théière ainsi que des tasses.

 ** _\- Les Aurors ont arrêté les pourris qui ont fait ça à Franck et Alice_**. Lâcha Sirius d'une voix haineuse.

 ** _\- Qui ?_** Demanda Lily

 ** _\- C'est ce couple de Mangemorts cinglés, les Lestrange. Tu te rappelles sans doute de ma cousine Bellatrix…_**

 ** _\- Comment cela a-t'il put arriver ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient sous protection ?_**

 ** _\- Quelle protection ? Personne n'est à l'abri !_** Cracha Sirius

 ** _\- Il y a un moyen. J'voulais te voir pour t'en parler._**

Sirius regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

 ** _\- Dumbledore est passé il y a quelques semaines de ça pour nous parler d'un sort de protection. Le charme de Fidelitas, tu connais ?_**

 ** _\- Oui et vous l'avez mis en place j'espère ?_**

 ** _\- Et bien non pas encore parce que…_**

 ** _\- Par Merlin Lily ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas encore mis en place ce sortilège ?_**

 ** _\- Sirius, calmes-toi, Lily n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire ! C'est moi qui suis à blâmer pour le moment._**

 ** _\- Pardonnes-moi, je… Avec Franck et Alice…_**

 ** _\- Je sais. Le sort de protection ne fonctionnera que si nous choisissons un gardien. Si nous ne l'avons pas encore mis en place c'est parce que je voulais que tu sois notre gardien Patmol._**

Sirius resta un moment silencieux et contempla tours à tours ses amis.

 ** _\- Tu sais qu'il y a un traitre parmi nous, pas vrai ? Et si c'était moi ?_**

 ** _\- Ne sois pas bête, tu ne peux pas…_**

 ** _\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?_**

 ** _\- Parce que je te connais par cœur. Après toutes ces années passées à tes côté à Poudlard à t'entendre te plaindre de ta famille et de leur mode de vie, je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses d'un coup changer d'avis et devenir un Mangemort._**

James s'était levé durant sa tirade et observait intensément son meilleur ami, attendant une réponse de sa part.

 ** _\- Tu me connais trop bien. Même si tu sais que je suis prêt à tout pour toi et ta famille, tu sais aussi que Voldemort se doutera que tu me choisiras comme gardien du secret. Il faudrait que tu prennes quelqu'un dont il ne souciera pas._**

 ** _\- Remus ?_**

 ** _\- Non, je pensais à Peter._**

 ** _\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?! Est-ce que tu as vu Peter ces derniers temps aux réunions ? Est-ce que tu as vu comme cette guerre est en train de l'affecter physiquement ? Patmol, tu sais que je l'adore mais est-ce une bonne idée ? Il n'a jamais été très bon en duel…_**

 ** _\- Crois-moi, c'est la meilleure façon de vous protéger. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour Peter, je vais veiller sur lui. On est une famille et chacun assure les arrières de l'autre !_**

James regarda sa femme et demanda son avis silencieusement. Cette dernière approuva d'un signe de tête.

Sirius se leva à son tour et serra une fois de plus ses amis dans ses bras avant de les quitter.

Le charme ne fut mis en place que fin septembre après que James ai rassuré Peter sur sa protection personnelle. Lily et James restait cloitré chez eux avec leur fils, ne recevant que de rares visites au grand désespoir de James à qui la liberté manquait. Lily avait écrit une lettre à Sirius à ce sujet, lui parlant du fait que James était obligé des rester enfermé car sa cape était toujours en possession de Dumbledore. Elle lui donna également des nouvelles d'Harry et ajouta une photo du petit garçon sur son balai miniature.

Mila et Harry ne s'était vu qu'une ou deux fois par mois et la petite fille attendait la fête d'Halloween avec impatience car elle passerait la soirée chez les Potter pour l'occasion. C'était Lily qui avait proposé l'idée afin de sortir de la routine et aussi pour s'occuper un peu. Malheureusement, quelques jours avant, la jeune fille tomba malade et dû rester au lit à cause de sa forte température. Les Pading avaient prévenu les Potter et ces derniers avaient souhaité à Mila de se rétablir au plus vite pour qu'elle puisse venir passer du temps avec eux et Harry. Malheureusement, ce jour n'arriverait jamais car ce soir-là, le rêve que la petite fille avait fait des mois auparavant se réalisa.

Harry fut sorti des décombres par Hagrid, le demi géant qui faisait office de garde-chasse à Poudlard, Sirius fut arrêté pour le meurtre de Peter, Remus était injoignable car il était en mission chez les loups garous et le Mage Noir avait disparu.

Un semblant de paix et d'ordre s'était installé et la population magique et non magique avait enfin repris le cours de leur vie. Harry avait été envoyé chez les Dursley malgré les contestations des Pading et d'autres membres de l'ordre qui étaient prêts à accueillir le petit garçon chez eux mais Dumbledore avait pris sa décision. Mila avait beaucoup pleuré ce jour-là quand Remus était venu lui apprendre la nouvelle et elle avait été inconsolable.

Les années passèrent, Mila grandissait, développait sa magie et lorsqu'elle fut en âge d'aller à Poudlard, elle fut répartie sans surprise à Serdaigle, tout comme Albus l'avait dit un jour. Les parents de la jeune fille étaient entrés au ministère et après avoir fait la formation requise, étaient devenus Aurors.

Elle avait revu Harry lorsque qu'elle allait commencer sa troisième année. Il lui semblait bien loin le temps où elle s'amusait avec lui. Elle lui avait parlé que très peu, ne sachant pas quoi dire de différents des autres discours auxquels il avait eu droit et avait gardé le silence sur leur passé commun.

Remus lui enchaînait les petits boulots afin de survivre dans un monde peu enclin à accepter un loup garou comme employé. Il gardait contact avec sa filleule en lui envoyant des lettres aussi souvent que possible. Elle avait été ravie de le revoir en cinquième année lorsqu'il avait pris le poste de professeur contre les défenses du mal. Malheureusement, il n'était resté qu'une année et Mila avait dû, une fois de plus le voir partir, le cœur serré.

Durant sa sixième année, elle avait soutenu Harry aussi fort que possible et n'avait pas cru à la rumeur comme quoi il avait trouvé le moyen de duper la coupe pour participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle avait suivit les épreuves avec une boule d'angoisse au fond de l'estomac et lorsqu'il était sorti du labyrinthe avec le cadavre de Cédric, elle avait été choquée comme tout le monde. Le directeur avait alors annoncé la terrible nouvelle : le retour de Voldemort. Ça avait fait l'effet d'une bombe et bon nombre de personne pensait que le directeur avait perdu la boule (la Gazette s'était d'ailleurs empressée de répandre la rumeur). Mila en avait parlé à ses parents et elle avait eu un avis partagé sur la question.

Au matin du premier juillet, Mila se réveilla avec un mal de crâne et quelques bribes de souvenir qu'elle avait de son dernier rêve. Bien sûr, elle ne se rappelait pas du genre de rêve qu'elle faisait d'habitude mais ce matin-là, elle chercha à se rappeler de celui-ci. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'elle faisait le même mais ne l'avait pas dit à ses parents, tout comme elle ne leurs avait pas dit qu'elle ne prenait plus sa potion sans rêves. Curieuse de nature, elle avait dès que possible, cherché en quoi cette potion pouvait l'aider à développer ses pouvoir et elle avait alors découvert la vérité mais, n'avais jamais osé poser la question sur le fait qu'elle soit obligée de la prendre.

Elle avait arrêté d'en prendre lors de son entrée en sixième année à Poudlard. Elle se demanda tout en se massant les tempes, pourquoi elle rêvait d'un seau en forme de citrouille.

C'était devenu une sorte d'obsession et elle avait tenté de résoudre ce mystère elle-même mais n'avait pour le moment pas de réponses et ça la frustrait.

* * *

 _ **Une petite review ?**_


	5. L'Ordre du Phénix

**_Bonsoir à vous =)_**

 _ **Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère, vous plaira. Merci à ceux et celles qui suivent et mettent cette histoire dans leurs favoris. Merci également aux lecteurs anonymes. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis.**_

 ** _L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas._**

 ** _Bonne lecture et à bientôt !_**

* * *

 ** _\- Tu as une mine affreuse !_**

 ** _\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Maman…_**

 ** _\- Est-ce que tu as bien dormi ?_**

Claire regarda sa fille, inquiète de la voir dans cet état-là. Elle était au courant du dénouement du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et surtout du retour de Voldemort. Son mari et elle avaient de nouveau été contactés par l'Ordre du Phénix et devaient rejoindre le Quartier Général d'ici une semaine.

Mila étant majeur depuis le début du mois juin, ses parents lui avaient parlé de la situation et expliqué en quoi consistait l'Ordre et surtout pourquoi ils allaient devoir y passer leurs vacances. La jeune femme avait été enthousiaste à l'idée de participer à la rébellion mais ses parents avaient été unanimes il était hors de question qu'elle soit exposée au danger. Mila avait hurlé qu'elle était adulte, qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de leur obéir et qu'elle voulait aider mais sa requête n'avait pas été validée, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas fini ses études.

Poussant un soupir, Mila expliqua à sa mère qu'elle avait une simple migraine et qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Pour appuyer sa remarque, elle agita sa baguette afin d'obtenir une potion et la but non sans faire une grimace de dégoût.

 ** _\- Pouah, quand est-ce qu'ils se décideront à changer le goût de ce truc !_**

 ** _\- Quand tu leurs montrera tes talents de potionniste !_** Répliqua son père avec un sourire

 ** _\- Haha, si le professeur Rogue t'entendait, il ferait une syncope._**

 ** _\- Allons Mila, tu es douée en Potion et bien d'autres matières ! Je suis sûre que le professeur Rogue apprécie d'avoir des élèves comme toi en cours !_**

 ** _\- Et ben il cache bien son jeu alors !_**

Mila râla quelques minutes sur les manières de son professeur avant d'être interrompue par l'arrivée d'un hibou aux plumes cuivrées. Elle détacha la missive de la patte de l'oiseau et déplia le parchemin afin de le lire.

 ** _\- C'est de Remus._**

 ** _\- Que se passe-t-il ? Rien de grave j'espère ?!_**

Mila lut rapidement la lettre de son parrain et fit un grand sourire à sa mère.

 ** _\- Il sera présent au QG la semaine prochaine ! On va enfin pouvoir se voir !_**

Tellement excitée par la nouvelle, elle en renversa sa chaise, serra dans ses bras sa mère et monta précipitamment dans sa chambre en riant.

Remus étant souvent en déplacement, Mila ne pouvait le voir aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaitait, d'autant plus qu'elle passait la majeure partie de son temps à Poudlard. Elle l'avait vu rapidement à Pré-Au-Lard le temps d'une après-midi mais pas depuis. Même si elle adorait recevoir du courrier de sa part, rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de le voir en chair et en os.

Elle rangea la lettre dans une boite prévue à cet effet et puis alla prendre sa douche après avoir pris des affaires propres dans sa penderie. Dans une semaine, elle reverrait son parrain et d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, d'autres étudiants de Poudlard seraient là. L'été commençait bien.

Mila et ses parents apparurent dans ce qui semblait être un parc de jeux moldus, dans un quartier de Londres. Peu habituée à transplaner en escorte (elle avait passé son permis depuis peu mais son père avait insisté pour les emmener elle et sa mère), elle avala une grande goulée d'air et eu besoin de quelques secondes pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à l'endroit où ils avaient atterrit mais ne vit pas grand-chose qui puisse lui indiquer vraiment où ils étaient et surtout, pourquoi ils étaient là.

 ** _\- Sortez vos baguettes, on ne sait jamais !_** dit son père dans un murmure

Elle obéit mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi paranoïaque, à croire que le professeur Maugrey avait déteint sur lui. Inspirant un bon coup, elle jeta des regards autour d'elle tout en suivant ses parents.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un immeuble et s'arrêtèrent entre deux entrées. Mila remarqua que le numéro 12 était manquant.

Son père lui tendit un morceau de parchemin qu'elle lut rapidement. Une écriture fine et penchée, avait écrit que le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix se situait au numéro 12 du square Grimmauld.

 ** _\- Il y a un problème, le numéro 12 n'apparaît pas ici._**

 ** _\- Tu es sûre ?_** Demanda Gareth avec un sourire

Se tournant pour lui montrer les plaques numérotées, sa réplique s'envola lorsque devant elle, se dressa une maison portant le numéro 12.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de poser de question, ses parents l'entraînèrent à l'intérieur de l'immense bâtisse. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était que personne ne vivait ici depuis des années. Mais, en écoutant plus attentivement, une sorte de brouhaha lui parvint aux oreilles, non loin de là où elle se trouvait.

Passant devant elle, ses parents lui firent signe d'avancer sans faire de bruit. Plus elle progressait et plus elle trouvait la maison sinistre et quelque peu dérangeante. Elle dégageait une sorte de froideur et semblait malsaine. Les têtes d'elfes décapitées sur le mur renforcèrent son malaise et elle pressa le pas pour rattraper ses parents.

A force de poser les yeux partout, elle en oublia de regarder où elle mettait les pieds et fini par se les prendre dans une espèce de jambe de troll servant de porte parapluie avant de s'affaler de tout son long sur la moquette usée et mitée.

Le bruit de la chute souleva automatiquement les rideaux qui cachaient le portrait d'une femme qui se mit à hurler des atrocités tout en pointant Mila du doigt.

\- **TRAITRES, SANG DE BOURBE, RESIDUS D'ABJECTION, VOUS SALISSEZ LA MAISON DE MES ANCETRES ! BANDE DE …**

Les insultes stoppèrent après que ses parents et une jeune femme aux cheveux violets fermèrent les rideaux d'un coup de baguette. Se tournant vers Mila, elle lui fit un grand sourire et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever.

 ** _\- T'inquiètes pas, ça m'arrive tout le temps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils laissent cette horreur trainer là aussi… Enfin bref, moi c'est Tonk !_**

Souriant à son tour une fois le choc passé, Mila se présenta ce qui sembla éclairer Tonk.

 ** _\- Ah c'est donc toi la fameuse Mila ! Remus m'a parlé de toi, j'suis contente de rencontrer !_**

 ** _\- Haha, merci. Est-ce que Remus est là ?_**

 ** _\- Oui, oui, il est dans la cuisine et t'attendait avec impatience ! Suis-moi !_**

Tonk partit de son pas sautillant, suivit de près par une Mila qui regarda cette fois-ci où elle posait ses pieds et ses parents.

Elle descendit une volée de marches avant d'arriver dans une immense pièce, décorée dans les mêmes tons que ce qu'elle avait pu voir jusqu'à présent. Perdue dans la contemplation de cette dernière, elle ne vit pas tout de suite ses parents qui saluaient les personnes présentes.

Elle fit le tour de la cuisine du regard et finit par s'arrêter avec un immense sourire sur son lycanthrope préféré. Elle s'avança à grand pas vers les bras tendus de ce dernier qui lui rendit son sourire.

 ** _\- Remus ! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! Tu m'as manqué, les lettres ce n'est pas suffisant._**

Caressant les cheveux de la jeune femme tout en la serrant dans ses bras, Remus ne put retenir un soupir d'aise. Mila avait raison, les lettres n'était pas suffisantes, rien ne valait les rencontres réelles. Elle lui avait manqué.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se sépara doucement de la jeune femme et la tint à bout de bras pour l'examiner d'un œil expert.

 ** _\- Tu as encore grandit ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_**

La jeune femme ria et posa ses mains sur les joues de son parrain afin de caresser du bout des doigts les cernes et les quelques cicatrices présentes.

 ** _\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question._**

Remus serra de nouveau sa filleule dans ses bras et lui chuchota rapidement qu'il allait mieux grâce à elle avant de la relâcher avec un grand sourire. Mila le lui retourna, satisfaite de la réponse.

Au courant du petit problème de fourrure de son parrain depuis des années, elle s'était mise en tête de lui fabriquer, lorsqu'elle en serait capable, de la potion Tue-Loup. Elle savait en faire depuis sa cinquième année et en envoyait en quantité suffisante tous les mois. Personne n'était au courant de ce petit arrangement et Mila en était ravie, elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre un sermon par ses parents.

Mila fit la rencontre des parents des jumeaux Weasley avec qui elle avait quelques cours communs. Elle parla un peu des matières qu'elle étudiait, notamment de l'étude des moldus et commença un débat sur l'électricité avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas dit bonjour à la dernière personne présente dans la pièce. Se tournant vers l'homme pour le saluer, elle trouva à la place, un gros chien noir assis dont la tête penchait un peu sur le côté avec un air joueur.

Mila ria et s'approcha du chien et lui gratta la tête juste derrière les oreilles.

 ** _\- Bonjour Sirius. Tu sais, je n'ai plus trois ans, tu n'es plus obligé de te transformer…_**

Sirius reprit sa forme humaine et eut un sourire triste. Mila l'embrassa sur la joue et ajouta avec un petit rire

 ** _\- De toute façon tu pourrais même plus me trimballer sur ton dos, parce que t'es vieux et …_**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sirius avait bondit de sa chaise dans le but de l'attraper et la chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'excuse mais Mila était rapide et l'avait esquivé.

Ils avaient commencé à courir autour de la table, riant aux éclats, l'un comme l'autre. Il semblait que rien n'avait changé à cet instant là et tout le monde en fut content.

Le bruit des éclats de rire attira les enfants Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione qui furent surprit de voir Sirius aussi heureux, chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis qu'il avait été forcé d'emménager de force dans la maison de son enfance.

Sirius et Mila finirent par se calmer après que Molly annonça qu'il était temps de préparer le diner et que ça ne se ferait pas tout seul. C'est donc dans la bonne humeur que chacun apporta son aide à la préparation du repas et à la mise en place des couverts. Quand tout fut prêt, tout le monde prit place à table et mangea avec appétit, parlant de tout et de rien.

Les jumeaux en profitèrent pour questionner Mila.

 ** _\- Alors Mila, ça fait quoi d'être au QG de l'Ordre ?_** Demanda Georges

 ** _\- Et bien, c'est sympa, je rencontre des gens et j'en revois d'autre._** Répondit-elle en souriant à Sirius qui était en bout de table

 ** _\- Tu connaissais Sirius ?_** Questionna Fred

 ** _\- Oui. Mes parents ont été à Poudlard en même temps que Remus, Sirius et les parents d'Harry. Remus est mon parrain et Sirius est un peu comme un oncle._**

 ** _\- Tu connaissais Harry bien avant qu'il n'arrive à Poudlard donc._** Dit Hermione

 ** _\- Oui. Quand on était petits, on était assez proche. On se voyait tous assez souvent mais après ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai plus revu personne, sauf Remus. A l'époque, j'étais trop petite pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Quand j'ai enfin revu Harry, c'était comme si nous étions des étrangers._**

Mila se tut, baissa la tête sur son assiette, et tritura son poulet du bout de sa fourchette. Même si beaucoup de ses souvenirs étaient flous, certains moments heureux lui revenaient en mémoire et lui serraient le cœur.

 ** _\- T'as pas eu l'air d'avoir de problème à retrouver tes marques auprès de Sirius pourtant !_**

 ** _\- Ron !_**

Hermione lui lança un regard noir avant de s'excuser auprès de Mila. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire pour lui dire que ce n'était rien, mais donna quand même une réponse à Ron.

 ** _\- Je me voyais mal lui dire « Salut, tu te souviens de moi ? On jouait souvent ensemble quand on était petit et j'adorais tes parents ! »_**

Le dessert arriva, accompagné pour certain, d'une tasse de thé et coupa court à la discussion.

Les enfants Weasley sortirent de table au fur et à mesure, le dernier à partir étant Ron qui semblait se faire rouspéter par Hermione.

Mila regardait sans la voir sa tasse de thé, plongé dans ses réflexions. Elle n'avait pas encore touché à sa tarte au citron et lorsqu'elle posa son regard dessus, elle repensa à ce que Ron lui avait dit. Elle se sentait un peu blessée par ses paroles.

 ** _\- Je peux savoir ce que cette tarte t'a fait pour mériter un tel regard ?_**

Mila leva les yeux vers Remus qui affichait un petit sourire.

 ** _\- Rien de spécial, j'étais juste en train de penser._**

Pour essayer de changer de sujet, elle commença à la manger avec gourmandise.

 ** _\- Hum ! C'est une merveille Mme Weasley !_**

Remus connaissait bien sa filleule et savait que quelque chose la tracassait. Il planta ses yeux ambrés dans les yeux cyan de Mila et attendit patiemment qu'elle lui parle. Elle le faisait toujours.

Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la tablée et soupira face au regard instant de Remus.

 ** _\- Plus tard._** Souffla-t-elle

Remus n'insista pas. Il pressa affectueusement l'épaule de la jeune femme et la laissa tranquille.

Quand Mila exprima le souhait d'aller se coucher, Sirius et Remus l'emmenèrent jusqu'à sa chambre avec ses affaires. Sirius lui intima le silence lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le portrait qui s'était mis à hurler plus tôt dans la journée. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, que Mila posa des questions sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Sirius lui raconta alors que le QG était la demeure familiale des Black, qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds ici depuis ses seize ans, qu'il la haïssait, que la charmante cinglée qui criait dans son portrait était sa mère et qu'il était obligé de rester ici par sécurité étant donné qu'il était toujours considéré comme un meurtrier. Avec Remus, ils lui parlèrent de l'Ordre, des membres présents mais ne purent lui révéler ce qu'ils faisaient en détail sans le consentement des membres et de ses parents.

 ** _\- Mais je suis majeure ! Ils ne peuvent pas m'empêcher de me battre à vos côté ! J'suis douée pour pleins de choses !_**

Comme ses parents, les deux hommes refusèrent de lui en dire plus, même si Sirius en avait très envie.

Ce dernier les laissa un instant pour aller voir qui était responsable de la nouvelle crise de sa mère, non sans râler lui aussi.

Remus se tourna vers sa filleule, avec ce regard interrogateur et Mila soupira avant de s'assoir sur son lit en tailleur. Elle demanda à Remus de fermer la porte, ce qu'il fit avant d'aller s'assoir près d'elle.

 ** _\- Tu as entendu ce que Ron a dit tout à l'heure ?_**

Remus hocha doucement la tête, attendant la suite.

 ** _\- Eh bien, c'est à ça que je pensais._**

 ** _\- Mila…_**

 ** _\- Remus, tu crois que j'aurais dû aller vers Harry quand il est arrivé à Poudlard ? Parce que sur le moment, je pensais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, à cause des souvenirs que j'ai et pas lui et…_**

Remus posa une main sur l'épaule de sa filleule avant de déclarer :

 ** _\- Mila, ne te prends pas la tête avec ce que dit Ron. Je ne lui ai rien révélé sur mon lien avec ses parents avant la fin de l'année scolaire alors…_**

 ** _\- Mais toi c'est différent ! T'étais prof, tu avais une certaine… distance à maintenir._**

 ** _\- Mila, écoute, Tu n'as pas fait un mauvais choix. Harry ne t'en voudrait pas pour ça. D'ailleurs, en principe, il doit venir ici cet été alors, vous aurez peut-être l'occasion de parler tous les deux !_**

 ** _\- Tu crois ?_**

 ** _\- J'en suis sûr !_**

Mila adressa un grand sourire à son parrain. Il réussissait à lui remonter le moral quelle que soit la situation et trouvait toujours une solution à ses petits problèmes.

Profitant de la proximité de son parrain, elle le prit une fois de plus dans ses bras et inspira à fond son odeur légèrement musquée. Elle adorait le parfum de son eau de toilette. Remus referma ses bras autour d'elle et ferma les yeux, apaisé.

 ** _\- Tu m'as vraiment manqué Remus._** Chuchota-t-elle

 ** _\- Toi aussi tu m'as beaucoup manqué. Je suis désolé si on ne se voit pas beaucoup. Il y a beaucoup de chose à gérer ces derniers temps mais je pense à toi tous les jours._** Répondit-il sur le même ton

Ils se séparèrent doucement puis Remus se souvint de quelque chose. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite boite en bois qu'il tendit à sa filleule.

 ** _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_**

 ** _\- Ouvre et tu verras. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais comme ça, je serais un peu avec toi où que tu ailles._**

Poussée par la curiosité, Mila ouvrit la boite et poussa un petit cri d'émerveillement. A l'intérieur se trouvait un collier en or fin au bout duquel se trouvait un petit croissant de lune.

 ** _\- C'est magnifique ! Merci mais, tu n'aurais pas dû ! Tu as dû payer ça une fortune !_**

 ** _\- Haha, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça et puis disons que c'est un cadeau pour toutes les fois où je n'ai pas pu t'en offrir un. Ce n'est pas qu'un simple collier, il y a un sort de protection dessus. Si ta vie est en danger, ça peut être utile._**

Remus aida sa filleule à mettre son bijou avant que cette dernière ne lui saute au cou en le remerciant à tue-tête. C'est sur cette scène que Sirius revient dans la chambre.

 ** _\- J'ai le droit à un câlin moi aussi ou alors c'est un club privé ?_** Demanda-t-il en riant


End file.
